rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Battle of Beacon
:For the episode of the same name, see "Battle of Beacon". "Battle of Beacon", or "Fall of Beacon" is a battle that occurred in the episode of the same name, "Heroes and Monsters" and "End of the Beginning" as many Huntsmen and Huntresses defend the Amity Colosseum, Vale and Beacon Academy. Preceding Events After Cinder Fall's broadcast speech stirs up negativity, a major assault by the Grimm and White Fang starts. The Fight At Amity Colloseum A giant Nevermore breaks through the Amity Colosseum's forcefield, landing onto the arena, causing a shockwave that blasts Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc backwards. Just before the Nevermore can harm Pyrrha, Ruby Rose uses her Semblance to charge the Nevermore, stabbing it with one of Penny's swords. The Nevermore flies around her for an opening to attack before charging at her, only to be bombarded by lockers summoned by Team JNPR, Team SSSN, Team CFVY, Team ABRN, Flynt Coal and Neon Katt, knocking it out momentarily before it could reach Ruby and Pyrrha. As the Huntsmen grab their weapons, the Nevermore slowly regains consciousness, shaking most of the Huntsmen off. Lie Ren uses StormFlower's blades to slash one of the Nevermore's eyes while Arslan Altan uses her rope dart to pick up Yatsuhashi Daichi in a swing. Sage Ayana jumps high into the air while Nora Valkyrie simultaneously uses Magnhild to slam the Nevermore's head into the ground. As Arslan reaches high into the air with Yatsuhashi she lets go of him before Sage reaches the same height as Yatsuhashi. Both Yatsuhashi and Sage perform a spinning slash attack with their swords as they descend, cutting off the Nevermore's head. Shortly after, a group of Griffons appear, prompting Ruby to use Sun Wukong's scroll to summon Crescent Rose. However, she is stopped from retrieving it by one of the Griffons as it lands on her locker, blocking her path. Just then, Peter Port arrives with Bartholomew Oobleck and shoots the Griffon using his blunderbuss, causing it to retreat. The two teachers request that the students should leave the Colosseum, covering their escape. Various Grimm land on the docking bays transported by Bullheads, though their progress is momentarily halted by a group of Atlesian Knight 200s. Unfortunately, a large Beowolf appears, on which their weapons do not have any great effect, ripping the androids apart. The large Beowolf then locks eyes with James Ironwood, and the two charge at each other. Ironwood draws his revolver, shooting the Beowolf as he slides under it, causing the creature to miss its attack. Both of them turn around and Ironwood fires his gun in a defensive stance as the Beowolf charges at him again. The Beowolf uses its claws to slash Ironwood, but he dodges the attack, right before it tries to grab him. Ironwood then blocks the Beowolf's attempt to grab him once more, and shoots one of its feet, with the weapon's explosive effect causing it to get knocked into the air. As the Beowolf is mid-air, Ironwood throws it onto the ground on its back, pulls its arm up over his head and presses his revolver into its skull, before executing the Beowolf. During Ironwood's speech to the students he shoots a Creep that tries to attack him without effort. He then boards one of his transports to retake his commandeered airship, currently under the control of Roman Torchwick. However, after the AK-200s are turned hostile by Roman, the androids attack Ironwood while he pilots his aircraft, catching him off guard and causing the vehicle's engines to fail. As it crashes to the ground, Ironwood fires a few shots and flashes are seen in the cockpit. In Vale Glynda Goodwitch and Qrow Branwen defend the city of Vale alongside the androids against the Grimm right before the AK-200s turn hostile. Later on, a Grimm Dragon awakens under a mountaintop and flies over the city, exuding a black substance that causes droplets to impact the ground, spawning lesser forms of Grimm. Glynda and Qrow continue to fight off the Grimm and AK-200s, now joined by Cardin Winchester. Ironwood, having survived the crash of his ship, easily destroys a large group of AK-200s. A Griffon tries to attack Ironwood who was caught off guard, but it is killed by Qrow's scythe. At Beacon Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee arrive at Beacon's main avenue, only to be suppressed and surrounded by a group of hostile AK-200s. During their counter-attack, Weiss uses her glyphs to slash through a large group of AK-200s while Blake fights off waves of unarmed White Fang members, using her Semblance to evade incoming attacks. Right before Blake gets pushed back by a member with dual-wielded swords and overwhelmed by another wave of White Fang members, Weiss jumps in front of her after defeating the AK-200s, blowing the White Fang members away. The defending Atlesian soldiers are quickly taken down by the Grimm and a hostile Atlesian Paladin-290. Blake and Weiss split up, with Blake heading to the dining hall. As Blake arrives, she spots Adam Taurus having defeated an Atlas soldier and student. Back at the main avenue, the Huntsmen that got away from the Colosseum have arrived at the main avenue defending the school. Jaune kills an Ursa in one strike while a Boarbatusk chases down Neon while Coco Adel fires at a Griffon. A charging Ursa is stopped by Nora's grenade launcher while Ren shoots down a fleeing Beowolf. At the main avenue, a Death Stalker has appeared, but due to its thick armor the Atlas Soldier's rifles have no effect on it while Sage and Scarlet David try to stop an Ursa. The Dragon Grimm arrives at Beacon, flying overhead and dropping its tar-like substance on the school grounds, spawning more Grimm. The students eventually decrease the numbers of the Grimm and AK-200s, but the Atlesian Paladin-290s remain standing, which easily knock out a large part of the students. Seeing as their weapons have no effect, Coco orders Velvet Scarlatina to use her weapon. Velvet's weapon makes her create copies of other students their weapons, defeating one Atlesian Paladin and immobilizing another, the latter which knocks her back. Upon seeing Velvet being knocked back, Weiss uses her glyphs to increase her speed, trying to save Velvet from another attack. As Weiss runs towards her, she notices a summoning glyph following closely behind her. When Weiss reaches Velvet, she attempts to block the Atlesian Paladin's attack using Myrtenaster, but the attack is eventually blocked by the Giant Armor's sword as Weiss was able to summon a part of it. The Giant Armor cuts the Atlesian Paladin in half, saving Weiss and Velvet. Soon after, a heavily armored Atlesian Paladin appears which charges at them, but it is then deactivated right before it reaches them, causing it to collapse on the ground. While the rest of the students is holding off the Grimm and AK-200s, Blake dashes at Adam before he could kill an unarmed Atlas student. Both of them clash their swords, but Adam gets the upper hand and kicks her back, causing her to fall on the ground. Right when a Creep is about to attack her, it is shot by Adam, killing it. Blake helplessly tries to fire at Adam using Gambol Shroud, but Adam blocks her bullets, causing his blade, a part of his clothing and hair to glow. Blake tries to fire at him again, but her weapon is kicked away out of her hand. After hearing from Weiss that Blake went after an Alpha Beowolf, Yang shouts for Blake after fighting off a White Fang member. Adam notices Yang and gets her attention by stabbing Blake with his weapon. Yang, being angered by this, activates her Semblance and charges at him, but Adam uses a strong attack, slicing off her right forearm. Before Adam can deal the finishing blow, Blake jumps in front of her trying to protect her. Adam slashes at her without a second thought, but Blake activated her Semblance beforehand, leaving a clone behind to take the hit. Blake escapes with the wounded Yang, leaving a frustrated Adam behind, who cuts down a Creep with little effort. Shortly afterwards, during the ensuing Grimm and White Fang invasion of Vale, the CCT is destroyed by an enormous Grimm Dragon and Cinder, during the latter's battle against Pyrrha. Ruby and Weiss end up clearing the CCT courtyard of Grimm, with the latter summoning glyphs up the structure, for Ruby to quickly scale the tower to the top. Ruby, however, arrives too late to save Pyrrha and can only watch as Cinder hits her with an arrow and vaporizes her. The shock of seeing this happen causes Ruby to awaken her power as a "Silver-Eyed Warrior ", which causes a white light to appear from her eyes that freezes the Grimm Dragon to the tower. Aftermath During the battle, Ironwood, Oobleck, and Port oversee the complete evacuation of Beacon Academy. In Volume 4, the school remains abandoned, with more and more Grimm being attracted to the dragon. With the Vale CCT gone, the entire CCTS remains offline, and Atlas officials are not optimistic about repairs. The only images last sent from Vale were Atlesian robots attacking innocent civilians, creating global distrust towards Atlas. Port mentions that reconstruction efforts are underway to rebuild Beacon Academy and to "return it to its former glory". Participants Huntsmen and Military Cinder's Faction *Cinder Fall *Emerald Sustrai *Mercury Black *Roman Torchwick *Neopolitan *Adam Taurus *White Fang Goons Grimm *Nevermores *Griffons *Creeps *Beowolves *Dragon *Ursai *Boarbatusks *Death Stalkers Image Gallery V3 10 00030.png V3 10 00031.png V3 10 00035.png V3 10 00036.png V3 10 00037.png V3 10 00038.png V3 10 00042.png V3 10 00043.png|Thud V3 10 00045.png V3 10 00051.png V3 10 00054.png V3 10 00055.png V3 10 00059.png V3 10 00061.png V3 10 00062.png V3 10 00071.png V3 10 00073.png V3 10 00076.png|"One final match, Barty! Place your bets!" V3 10 00080.png V3 10 00083.png V3 10 00090.png V3 10 00093.png V3 10 00095.png V3 10 00098.png| Boom headshot! V3 10 00106.png V3 10 00126.png V3 10 00129.png V3 10 00132.png V3 10 00137.png V3 10 00139.png V3 10 00146.png V3 10 00147.png V3 10 00155.png V3 11 00015.png V3 11 00020.png V3 11 00029.png V3 11 00083.png V3 11 00093b.png V3 11 00124.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 3